


[vid] Sit Next To Me

by smilebackwards



Series: smilebackwards Vids [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: Come over here, sit next to me.
Relationships: Rodney McKay & John Sheppard, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: smilebackwards Vids [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	[vid] Sit Next To Me

**Music:** Sit Next to Me - Foster The People  
**Length:** 1:32 minutes  
  
**Password:** mcshep  
  
  
[DW](https://smilebackwards.dreamwidth.org/29172.html) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv3AYdhT5hA) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/480611217) | [tumblr](https://smilebackwards.tumblr.com/post/645035519033622528/come-over-here-sit-next-to-me-ao3)


End file.
